


Agape

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Charles just really really loves jake, Close Proximity, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, I swear, I wish there was an archive warning for what this fic is, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, although some might be into that, and wants to keep him safe, but she doesn't know what she's doing, but there's not, but this is still super twisted n dark, it's sorta fluffy in that respect, kidnap, kind of, kinda force feeding but not properly, read the tags, she just doesn't listen to her instincts, she sort of carries Jake's unconscious body to charles's car, so I have to do all the hard work, this fic is dark, well not 'sort of' she does, what's worse is rosa helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charles loves Jake (not like that) and so, when he sees him caught up in a high profile, more-dangerous-than-normal case, he can't relax. In his desperation, he does what he deems appropriate to prevent his best friend from being seriously hurt.READ THE TAGS, PEOPLE





	Agape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, who'd convinced me to post this in case anyone was into this because apparently there are people who are (who knew? No judgment from me) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy (or don't)

It's close to midnight when Charles helps Jake stagger out of Shaws. They get as far as the launderette next door before Jake's legs give way and Charles only just manages to stick his foot out in time to save Jake's beautiful face from the unforgiving concrete. "God, Jake!" Charles whisper-yells, crouching down next to his partner and replacing his foot with a hand, holding his head just slightly about the pavement. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Jake mumbles his incoherent reply, his mouth suddenly dry and his body heavy. "Here," Charles stuffs his coat under Jake's head and slowly removes his hand from under it. "Comfy?" Jake gives a tiny nod and some sort of appreciative grumble as his eyes begin to close. Charles gently shakes him until his eyes flutter open again. "No Jakey, I need you to stay away for me, okay?" This time, Charles doesn't even get a grumble, just a glassy stare. 

"What are you doing?" 

Charles jumps upon hearing Rosa's voice from behind him, her arms folded across her chest in her typical manner. "Hey, Rosa!" He glances at Jake then back at the scary woman towering above him. She's probably kept hundreds upon thousands of secrets in the last week alone, so, for a brief moment, he considered just telling her. But then further thought reminded him she was Jake's friend who would probably snap him in half and take him away if she found out what he'd been up to. "What's it to you?" Chares asked with confidence never before spotted in him. Rosa glared for a moment before giving a single nod "You need help?" 

Rosa watched as Charles drove away into the distance, Jake peacefully asleep on the reclined passenger seat. Something akin to unease was fluttering around in her stomach,but she shoved it down. After all, Charles was harmless and loved Jake to the ends of the earth; there was no way he'd do anything to put him in any kind of danger. Jake had probably gone and got pissed after engaging in a drinking contest with Amy, and Charles was just driving him home. Besides, what they got up to in their own time was none of her business. Sighing, Rosa turned around and began walking home, resolving to call Jake in the morning.

* * *

Jake groaned as he awoke. Well, sort of. His eyelids were too heavy to even consider opening them, and his body felt like it was superglued to the ground under him. Licking his dry, cracked lips, Jake stretched his neck out in a pitiful bid to release the stiffness and reached for an itch on his nose, only to be stopped with a sudden pang of pain. 

“Whoah, Jake, easy.” The voice and the sound of hurried footsteps towards him was enough to shudder Jake’s detective instincts awake, and his eyes crawl open, bleary, dizzied.

He’s on a bed, Jake realises, taking in elements of the bright and cheery room that was somehow familiar to him. He’s trying to dig through his foggy mind and work out _ why _ when, out of the corner of his eye, he spots… Charles?

Charles kneels on the bed, reaching for something just outside Jake’s upper peripheral vision. There’s a rattle before the pressure around Jake’s wrists instantly eases, along with the pain. “There.” He whispers, sitting back on his feet “Is that any better?” Jake frowns, his brain slowly fitting the jigsaw pieces together. They were _handcuffs_. Why was he handcuffed to a bed in a room he knew but was certainly not Charles’s bedroom? His mouth works for a second, but his scratchy, sore throat and treacle filled brain weren’t co-operating.

“It’s okay, Jakey, you’re safe.” Charles’s voice cuts through Jake’s thoughts, and he can’t help but notice how _ soft _Charles’s hands are. “I’m sorry for waking you, but it’s food time. You hungry?” He asks, already standing up and heading over to the other end of the room and returning with a tray, setting it down on the bedside table. “Pancakes. Extra syrup and butter because I know how much you love them.” Jake turns his head a little, squinting at the painfully bright light, trying to see what his partner was going on about. 

Charles picks up a glass of water in one hand and Jake’s chin in the other. “Water first. Want me to sit you up?” Jake shakes his head, the motion dizzying and almost too fast, despite the fact that it’s almost definitely a pathetically slow gesture. “Okay. Slowly then, so you don’t choke.” Charles mutters he presses the straw to Jake’s lips. When he doesn’t automatically take it into his mouth, Charles rests the pad of his thumb onto his lower lip and places the straw into his mouth. Jake pulls away, clenching his jaw and lips shut in a semblance of protest. Charles furrows his eyebrows, using his free hand to gently manoeuvre his head back towards the cup, once again pressing the straw to his lips “You need to drink, Jakey.” Jake opens his mouth a little, tongue pushing the straw out the way as he tried to remember how to talk. “Water’s gross.” He croaks, and fuck, speaking hurts. “Want me to get the tube?” Jake doesn’t know what the ‘tube’ is, but he really doesn’t like the sound of it, and so he takes the end of the straw into his mouth and takes a sip. Charles sighs gratefully “Thank you.”

The cool water trickles over Jake’s dry tongue and rolls back into his throat. He’s alarmed at how good it feels, especially as he swallows, and within seconds he downed the cup. “See?” Charles states as he set the empty cup on the bedside table “I knew you could do it.” He pauses, looking at the pancakes, then at Jake. “Can I sit you up?” Jake nods, watching as Charles reaches over him and unlocks the handcuffs. Jake’s hands instantly flop down onto the pillows beneath them, and as much as he wanted to sit himself up and get the hell out of there, he was dependent on Charles pulling him upright, propping him against the headboard, and cuffing his hands once more. Jake now knows better than to protest.

Turning his attention to the plate of pancakes in front of him, Charles methodically cuts them up, stabbing a small piece, and holding it up in front of Jake’s lips, like a mother trying to coerce her child into eating. “Come on, eat.” Jake pulls away a little, for once more focused on conversation than pancakes. “Where are we?” He asks, his voice soft and a little broken, but at least it didn’t burn as it had earlier. “Charles... what have you done?”

Charles sighs, cupping Jake’s cheek and bringing the pancake to his lips. “You don’t recognise the place? It’s my beach house.” he pauses, and Jake groans as he remembers, opening his mouth to ask more, but Charles pushes food into it, and Jake is distracted by the taste of pancake. Charles continues feeding him bites before he can talk, and Jake doesn’t even try, his mind now solely focused on eating. As he swallows the last piece, Jake opens his mouth again, and Charles groans softly as he sets the place down, not ready for an interrogation. 

“ What happened last night?” Jake asked “Like, I don’t… I don’t remember it. Any of it.”Normally he’d continue rabbiting on about his fabulous alcohol tolerance, but he had no energy to go on a detor. “Look, Jake, relax. You’re safe, you’re signed off work and you’re not going to go hungry, okay? That’s all you need to know.” 

A cold shiver ran through Jake’s body. _ That’s all I need to know? _He thought to himself, the reality of his helplessness setting in. 

“Is it because I chose to work with Rosa on that grand larceny case?” Charles pulled a face, disgusted that Jake would honestly even consider he would go to all this trouble just because someone else was his partner. “No! You work with Rosa all the time!” Charle groaned at himself, realising he was slowly but surely giving himself away. “And I’ve told you it’s not your problem.” Jake opened his mouth to probe further but Charles cut him off before he could give himself away “Want some orange soda?” Jake couldn’t resist.

“Here,” Charles whispered, perching himself on the side of the bed next to Jake and pressing the straw up against his lips. “Drink.” Jake paused for a moment, so many questions still burning his foggy mind, but ultimately he didn’t need to be asked twice before he took the straw between his lips and sucked as fast as his trembling tongue would allow him to. “Better?” Charles asked as set the glass down. Jake nodded, attempting to rearrange his thoughts so he could continue his investigation, but the tingling in his mouth distracted him enough to keep him silent as he tried to work out if he’d suddenly developed an allergy to orange soda.

Charles sat on the side of the bed, watching the bewilderment on Jake’s face with something loosely akin to amusement. But not that, because he wasn’t a sicko. After a few moments, he spoke up “How you feeling, Jakey?” Jake frowned at him, his brain working to connect the dots that he’d normally have no problem connecting. “Weird…” He paused, trying to shake the heavy fog that seemed to be dragging him downwards. That was it! The drink! Glancing over at Charles he licked his lips “What … what was in that soda?” Charles smirked “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jake shook his head “No, Charles, seriously, I- I feel… weird.” Charles reached up and rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to be reassuring “Just something to help you sleep; don’t worry about it.” 

Jake had a feeling that was the point where he was meant to freak out and start threatening to call the cops (not that he knew how he was going to manage that) but instead all that came out of his mouth was “Oh.” There was a pause “I feel like we should have talked about this before you went ahead and drugged me, bud.” Charles shrugged, squeezing Jake’s shoulder “Probably, but you’ll be fine; I’d never hurt you Jakey.”

That seemed to settle Jake enough to allow him to let his eyes flutter closed, or maybe it was the drug forcing his body to submit so it could drag him under. Either way, within seconds he was unconscious once more, leaving Charles sat peacefully beside him. Jake was so pretty when he was asleep. Well, he was always pretty, but especially now. Leaning forward, Charles undid his handcuffs, rubbing the red marks on his wrists and making a mental note to set up the softer leather ones he’d bought at some point before Jake woke up again. Sighing, Charles rolled Jake onto his side and tucked him in properly before picking up the plates and glasses and carrying them out, turning the light off as he passed it.


End file.
